A scheme for a motor grader for improving revolvability and straightness in travel by providing a leaning mechanism for inclining a front wheel from an erect position has conventionally been known.
In this connection, US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/150390 (PTD 1) has proposed a scheme for setting in advance a prescribed angle of inclination (which is also referred to as a lean angle) at which a front wheel is inclined from an erect position and adjusting the front wheel to the angle of inclination in accordance with an input operation.